


Gunpoint

by gabrielreyesplsloveme



Series: Whumptober2019 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Guns, Hugs, WE'RE BREAKING FREE, almost shooting your friend, because Charon deserves them, but starting to break free from said brainwashing, he reaches a milestone here yall he deserves a special tag, no beta we die like men, sorry i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielreyesplsloveme/pseuds/gabrielreyesplsloveme
Summary: Charon is faced with a difficult situation when someone other than Katie gets ahold of his contract. The last thing he wants is to see her die, let alone by his hand, but the contract conditioning makes the decision hard even as his trigger finger trembles.
Relationships: Charon & Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer
Series: Whumptober2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 5 of whumptober2019 prompt that I never posted because my attention span is that of a wet piece of paper. I just love Charon so so much and want only good things for him. I wish there was a way in game to help him with his contract but alas, no companion quests in fallout 3. Maybe they'll remake it one day...

Charon doesn't think he's ever cared about anyone as much as he cares about Katie in his entire life. The kid was thrown into the wasteland all alone after spending her entire childhood in a vault. All she wanted was to find her father and even that got screwed up. Even after all the world's thrown at her, she's never even thought about ignoring people that needed help. She is kind and selfless and she _saved_ him. So how could he do this to her?

"What did I just tell you!? Shoot her damnit!" The man waves a piece of very old and very worn out paper in front of the ghoul's face, but the only thing he can focus on is Katie. Her hands and feet are tied up and she had been gagged and beaten. There are several bruises on her face, and seeing how she's hunched over, her ribs may be broken to. She looks up to him pleadingly. She doesn't mind dying, but she knew that if he kills her now, he would never get better. 

Something inside him breaks. He was the reason for the turmoil in his friend's eyes. If only he had gotten here before the man found the contract! Charon doesn't move a muscle, but shifts his eyes towards the bastard. He sees Charon looking his way and smiles smugly, waving the contract again.

Charon grits his teeth together and raises his shotgun. He's trembling all over, but the pull the contract and it's hold it has on him is to much to bear. He can't do it, but it's like he's frozen on the spot with his finger hovering over the trigger. The man tsks disapprovingly. "Hurry up zombie! Kill her before I do." Something inside him snaps, and Charon suddenly turns around and shoots the guy point-blank in the chest, killing him immediately. The contract flutters down to the ground and Charon spares it a glance before turning to Katie, apologies spilling from his lips as he cuts the ropes that are still restricting her. "God I'm so so sorry, I almost killed you, how could you ever forgive me? I'll leave and never come back if you want me to, just promise me you'll be safe from now on-" 

He gets cut off by Katie unexpectedly hugging him. She's crying, but doesn't seem...angry with him? He's confused. She lifts her head, smiling brightly in a way that only she could. "Charon you fought it! The pull, you fought it!" Realization dawned on Charon. Katie giggled a bit at the look on his face. "And you saved me! I would've been dead if it wasn't for you, not because of you. Now let's get out of here, I don't like the vibe of this guy's place." She finally lets him go, wincing a bit at the pain in her abdomen. Charon, being the perceptive guy he is, notices and immediately makes her sit down. "I'm treating your wounds first. You wouldn't get far like that anyways." Katie winked at the big softie. "Don't act like you wouldn't carry me if I needed it, contract or not." 

"Be that as it may, we're pretty far from Megaton and I wouldn't be able to shoot accurately and carry you at the same time. So stay." Katie stuck her tongue out at Charon, but did as she was told. He just rolled his eyes and went to look for a first aid kit. He hasn't felt this free in years. The contract's bond to him is still there, but thanks to Katie, he's able to actually start hoping for complete freedom in the future. Not that he'd ever leave her though. She'd probably die without him there to help her out when she needs it. Well that, and the fact that she's become very dear to him, the first person to make him feel this way since becoming a ghoul. He's happy to have met her, and Katie feels the same way.


End file.
